raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
1st Century DR
< 1st Century BT | 1st Century DR | 2nd Century DR > This page chronicles events that occurred from the years 0–100 DR. 0–10 *0: King Talbot I of Dorio invades the nation of Bicana, beginning the Dorian Wars of Conquest. At around this time, he also debuts the Dorian calendar system. *1: Bicana is formally annexed by Dorio. Later that year, Talbot I invades the Isthmus of Kenkor. *1: King Quenton II of Daravia invades the Sunicar states. *1: Tshanzim Afolabi surrenders in the Kembure Succession War, allowing Mpasu Nkemdilim to assume the throne of Sab Elai. *2: The Rhennish parliament, under Frederick Grevaine, passes the Writ of Restriction, forbidding the trade of firepowder with Dorio or Daravia. In response, a furious King Charles I dismisses Grevaine from his position. *2: Carloc and Enira surrender to Daravia. *5: Gebert is formally annexed by Daravia. *5: Kenkor is formally annexed by Dorio. Later that year, Talbot I invades the nation of Leguna. *5: Prince Dejan II of Robaria issues a prohibition on trading bone longbows in Alarea. *7: Quenton II of Daravia invades Cadra. *7: Fearing Talbot I of Dorio to be dead, Anselm Senger leads the Mourners' Rebellion. *8: Leguna is formally annexed by Dorio, and the Mourners' Rebellion dissipates. *9: Tu'rath stages an invasion of Daravia. Quenton II puts his Cadral campaign on hold to stave off the attack, and to invade Tu'rath in retaliation. 10–20 *12: Talbot I of Dorio invades Tristania. *12: Quenton II of Daravia formally annexes the Icy Islands. Later that year, he returns to his Cadral campaign. *14: Talbot I of Dorio is killed in the Battle of Caniria. *16: Cadra is formally annexed by Daravia. Later that year, Quenton II invades Robaria. *16: Hiesing, under Duke Ernest Freestander, allies itself with Dorian king Talbot II to avoid conquest. *17: Daravia's Robarial campaign is called off after Quenton II is seriously injured by an arrow. *17: Grozdan Sadvevic overthrows his half-brother, Dejan II, and crowns himself the Prince of Robaria. However, Grozdan's rule is immediately harsh and tyrannical, and he is quickly deposed himself and replaced by Krastan Osamar. *18: Tristania is formally annexed by Dorio. *20: Talbot II of Dorio invades Robaria, but the invasion is quickly called off after Talbot is severely injured in the Battle of Vasarign. Later that year, Dorio invades Valatsa instead. 20–30 *22: Valatsa is formally annexed by Dorio, finally drawing the Dorian Wars of Conquest to a close. *26: Alkina and Sab Elai invade Agwela, beginning the Partition of Agwela. *26: Sunicar rebels, led by Hobart Carloc, assassinate Daravian Governor Laurence Ballforth, initiating the Sunicar Uprising. *27: The Partition of Agwela concludes, with the nation fully subsumed into Sab Elai and Alkina. *28: The Collinschwef Defiance takes place in Rhen; the merchants and artisans of Collinschwef go on strike until King Charles I agrees to make concessions to the parliament. *28: Most of the Sunicar rebels surrender, but Hobart Carloc flees with a small core of followers. *29: Hobart Carloc is captured and executed, ending the Sunicar Uprising. *29: Ricci declares its independence from Daravia, instigating the Riccian War. *30: King Edric I of Dorio enters the Riccian War, seeking to capture Ricci for himself. 30–40 *32: Duke Ernest Hiesing sabotages the Daravian storming of Eronton, killing King Marlin I and forcing Daravia out of the war. *34: Edric I of Dorio and Jed Neslenhach sign the Treaty of Eronton, dividing Ricci between them. *35: Edric I of Dorio invades Pierroge, but Pierrogic king Achille VIII uses cannons to easily subdue the invasion and drive him back. *36: Tension between competing Qantial factions reaches a head; several nawabs separately attempt to capture the throne, initiating the War of the Qantial Nobles. *39: Tu'rath leads the Icy Islands in a rebellion against Daravia. 40–50 *41: Shihab IV of Qantia is slain in battle; his son Nasser ascends the throne, but after a few weeks Nasser is overthrown by Nasser Dasafa. *42: Nasser Dasafa, as Emir Nasser VI, crushes the rest of his opposition in the War of the Qantial Nobles. *42: Upon his accession, Emir Alexander II of Quasro lifts the embargo against Qantia. *42: The Massacre of Tu'rath occurs, quashing most of the rebellions in the Icy Islands. *43: King Marlin II of Daravia grants Tu'lit its independence after resistance continues. *45: In reaction to a perceived slight, Edric I of Dorio embargoes Vicra. *48: Duke Vernon Poorfather of Hiesing dies, sparking the Hiesing Succession Crisis. 50–60 *51: Marlin II of Daravia intervenes in the Hiesing Succession Crisis and captures Hiesing entirely. *53: King Henry II of Rhen purchases Batr Elois from the Lorgane government. *53: Driven by economic downturn, Mithras Azazkhar declares the independence of Khovar from Vicra. *54: There is a disease outbreak in Cantingvale after several water sources are contaminated. During the course of the epidemic, Dorio's King Edric I and his son Herbert both die. *54: Cyros Aerstiel leads a Bicanal revolt against Dorio, angered by the economic strain caused by the Vicran embargo. *55: Marlin II of Daravia invades Ricci. *55: Henry II of Rhen purchases Castilene from Pierroge. *56: Three ships outfitted with cannons debut in the Rhennish navy; these are the first ships armed with cannons to be sailed. *56: Sergey Turburin, a Ferician nobleman, starts a rebellion against the harsh rule of King Josef IV. *57: Ricci is formally annexed by Daravia. *57: The Bicanal revolt is crushed, and Cyros Aerstiel is killed. *60: Josef IV is killed, and Sergey Turburin usurps the throne of Ferix. 60–70 *61: Henry II of Rhen purchases the western portion of Yorna. *62: Marlin II of Daravia invades Robaria, beginning the Masric War. *63: Rabhen II of Alkina, alongside Unmi and Sab Elai, declares the Tripartite War on Srevelle. *64: After the death of his father, Taamjin Khyosh Kair begins trying to mend the many feuds among the Warul clans. *65: Marlin II is killed in battle and succeeded by King Marlin III. *66: When Marlin III dies, his successor Steppen I surrenders, ending the Masric War. *68: The Toma Hepliani is published, bringing the religion of Heplianism to Alarea. *68: West Yorna revolts against Rhennish rule. *69: The Tripartite War on Srevelle ends, with Srevelle ceding significant amounts of its northern land. 70–80 *70: Subhash IV of Srevelle reduces the number of kilrajates in the empire to three: Dhinta, Ecca, and Teppe. *71: Albus the Holy accedes the Dorian throne and makes Heplianism the state religion of Dorio. He creates the title of "Lord Reverend" and grants it to Raynar Silver. Valatsa, which is staunchly Vazranist, goes into rebellion. *73: The first West Yornal revolt is put down. *74: The first Valat revolt is quashed. *75: Prince Gonzalo of Creofan overthrows his mother, Inez II, and takes the Creofani throne for himself. *78: The ailing Steppen I of Daravia appoints his daughter Geraldine as his heir. 80–90 *81: Chinwendu I of Sab Elai declares the First Elai-Angasso War, aiming to stop Angassite raids on Sab Elai. *81: Hideshi Yigin begins campaigning for the reestablishment of Tocata. *82: Taamjin Khyosh Kair slays Erden V of Waruland in a duel; subsequently, Taamjin and his wife Erdoyu ascend the wanakhship of the nation. *84: The Tocatar state is successfully reestablished, and Hideshi Yigin is crowned as Khagan Hideshi II. *85: The First Elai-Angasso War concludes, with Sab Elai seizing much of the Angassite coastline. *86: A noble uprising forces Bhaskara II of Srevelle to appoint a non-Teppic successor; he chooses Sumantra Lamravan, an ethnic Dhintak. *87: Prince Miladin III of Robaria invades Cadra, trying to seize the whole of the region. 90–100 *91: When Miladin III dies, the war against Daravia collapses, and Daravia regains its lost Cadral land. *92: West Yorna revolts a second time against Rhen. *93: Henry III of Rhen is killed in battle. King Henry IV accedes, but his brothers— Wilhelm, Charles, and Ingo— rebel against him, initiating the Four Brothers War. *95: The fiery Vazranist priest Ljubomir Groczik launches the second major anti-Heplian uprising in Valatsa. *95: Bhaskara II of Srevelle dies, and Sumantra Lamravan is crowned as Sultan Sumantra X. *99: The second Valat revolt is quashed. *99: Wenbao III of Pangor surrenders to Tocata, causing the dissolution of Pangor. Category:History